


Like What You See?

by digthewriter



Series: New In Town [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is driving Merlin to his friend's party when Merlin realises where they're <i>really</i> going.  He starts to panic! </p><p>Part three of 'new in town' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE: [NEW IN TOWN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1102459)  
> PART TWO: [BAD FOR BUSINESS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2437571)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Do not own the characters of Merlin. This is written for fun. No profit is being made, and no offence is intended.

Merlin nearly rolled his eyes as he left the restaurant with Arthur. Arthur looked like he was going to do a victory dance because Merlin had agreed to accompany him to the party. Truth was, Merlin had no friends in this new town and he could use some entertainment that wasn’t provided on the internet—that he’d have to pay for. 

They walked towards Arthur’s car, which, of course, was a very flashy, shiny, BMW and Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Again_. 

“I know you’re judging me,” Arthur said without looking up at Merlin and unlocked the doors.

“I—”

“Have you _seen_ what Morgana drives? This is nothing compared to her gaudy monstrosity.” 

Merlin shrugged but didn’t answer. He thought about his poor old beat up Honda that was still at the shop.

“I’m really _not_ spoiled,” Arthur said, almost in defence. “I know you probably think the worst of me, but, I’m truly an okay—” 

“Well if you have to _tell_ me…” 

“Ouch,” Arthur said and got in the car. He started it and sped off, making Merlin think that he might have actually upset the bloke. 

“Sorry,” Merlin said after they’d been quiet for five minutes in the car and they were stopped at a red light. 

“What?” Arthur turned to look at Merlin, as if he had _no_ idea what Merlin was talking about. 

“I’m judging a book by its cover—You’re right. I was—I didn’t mean to offend you. Your car’s very nice and I don’t think you’re—” Merlin didn’t know quite what to say. “I don’t know what I think. Honestly, I’m just nervous that I’m going to get sacked for getting in a car with you and going to a party that’s being thrown by your friends and—”

Arthur laughed which only caused for Merlin to scowl at him. 

“The party we’re going to,” Arthur said and Merlin nodded. “It’s at my friend Gwaine’s flat. He lives there with his girlfriend.” 

“Okay…” Merlin drawled, not really catching the point. 

“Morgana.” 

“You’re bloody joking,” Merlin snapped. “Are you actually serious? You can’t be serious!” Merlin was freaking out and looking around as if he was waiting for Arthur to stop the car and he could just jump out. 

“Calm down, _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said and Merlin glared at him again. “I told you, she’s not going to take it personal. She knows how to separate her personal life with her professional life and you should, too.” 

“Fuck…” Merlin muttered, almost not listening to Arthur. 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Not a big--?” Merlin had just about had it with this bloke and was going to tell him to pull the car over and he would just take a taxi back to his flat when Arthur stopped in front of a condo building and put the car in park. 

“We’re here.” 

“I can’t—I can’t go in there,” Merlin said, almost stammering and still, completely freaking out. “I’ll just call a taxi…” 

Arthur shook his head and got out of the car and then walked around to open Merlin’s door. “Come on…” he said. 

“But…” 

“This way.” Arthur guided Merlin towards the lift that was card operated and pressed the button. 

“You have a key?” Merlin asked, confused and surprised, and _still_ sort of freaking out. 

“Remember that part about my best friend and my sister?” Arthur asked shaking his head. 

When they entered the lift and Arthur pressed the button for the tenth floor, Merlin was still very nervous. Even with the winter chill, he felt like he was sweating. “Arthur. I really don’t think—”

Whatever Merlin was about to say died as Arthur pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips on Merlin’s. He grabbed Merlin’s wrists, pulled Merlin’s arms above his head and then pressed his body onto Merlin’s. Arthur’s hips slightly swayed as he rubbed his groin against Merlin. The fact that they were both wearing jeans added to the friction and Merlin felt a heat rise in his stomach. 

The lift chimed and the doors started to open when Arthur moved himself off Merlin. 

“So, are you ready?” Arthur asked and offered his hand to Merlin. 

Merlin couldn’t do anything else but nod but he didn’t take Arthur’ hand. He brushed past Arthur and walked out of the lift. “Which way?” he asked when he stepped out onto the hallway. 

“Ten C,” Arthur answered and Merlin followed him. 

There was no sound coming from the anywhere and Merlin wondered if they were early for the party. Arthur unlocked the door to the flat and turned the light on. 

“This isn’t the party?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow and he didn’t step through the door to the flat when Arthur gestured him to. 

“No, this is my place,” Arthur said. “I have to pick up Gwaine’s birthday present.” 

“Birthday?” 

“Yeah it’s his birthday party _and_ New Year’s Eve party,” Arthur said, his tone slightly annoyed as if he didn’t understand why Merlin was asking him so many questions. 

“Where do they live?” Merlin tried to keep his tone even but he knew he was failing. He was scared for his life. 

“On the twelfth floor,” Arthur answered, shook his head and just walked away from the door. 

Merlin stood by the door for a minute before he walked into Arthur’s flat. He didn’t see Arthur anywhere so he looped around the sitting room taking it all in. Nice furniture, Manet on one wall and a flat screen mounted up on another. It all looked very neat and Merlin wondered if Arthur got his flat cleaned every day. 

He turned to walk down the hall and realised that Arthur had left the door to his bedroom open and Merlin caught him taking off his shirt and looking through his pressed laundry shirts for another one. He had no idea if Arthur knew that Merlin was standing right there, so Merlin decided to take advantage of the situation and admire Arthur’s body. 

“Like what you see?” Arthur asked, without turning around. 

Merlin nearly lost his footing and looked away from the door right away. “Just checking if you’re getting straps and chains to tie me and hold me hostage,” he answered. Thank _God_ for the fact that he was always quick with a retort. 

“Wouldn't that be fun?” Arthur teased; or at least Merlin hoped he teased. “I bet you’re a fighter.” He waited for a moment. “Then again, you didn’t put up that big of a fight in the lift, so—” 

“You’re a prat,” Merlin said and Arthur only gave him a knowing smile.


End file.
